


You meet someone over coffee who changes your life

by Meatball42



Category: Glee
Genre: Closeted Character, Coffee Shops, Community: comment_fic, Gen, Homophobia, M/M, Mentors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt 'Glee, Blaine/Kurt, an in the closet teen seeing them on a date.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	You meet someone over coffee who changes your life

‘Oh, my God,’ you think. ‘Am I dreaming?’

You look away quickly, pretending to read the coffee menu above the front counter even though you had it memorized by age eight. Behind you, the two teenagers- (teenage _boys_ )- sip their coffee and laugh, not noticing anything beyond their table.

And, oh yeah, they’re _holding hands_.

‘Are they complete idiots? Anyone could see them.’ You look around, but luckily there’s no one else from McKinley here to slushie them or try to beat them up. Still, that doesn’t mean anything. There’s a whole world outside McKinley with all sorts of people.

You try to look casual as you peer in their direction. It seems so normal, just two people drinking coffee together, but they’re a _couple_. You can’t help but stare.

‘That’s Kurt Hummel,’ you remember. Your older brother was on the football team, and you remember Kurt’s Beyonce dance that he made fun of so much. You also remember that he talked about how he and his friends would slushie Kurt and throw him in the dumpster, even after he helped them win their only game. You could only ever try to nod and look agreeable when he would say things like that, or when your father would agree with him.

They’re coming over. You’ve been staring too long and they’ve noticed and you move away quickly.

“Hey, James?”

You stop, just a foot away from the exit. You turn around and try not to flinch.

Kurt has his arms crossed and he’s glaring. The other boy (his  _boyfriend_ , in _Lima_ ) is smiling politely. “I thought I recognized you,” he says. “I‘m Blaine. We had physics together?”

You nod uncertainly. His charming smile widens, but before he can speak Kurt steps forward. “Do you have a problem with us?” he asks bluntly, taking Blaine’s hand to make it clear what he was talking about. “You were staring.”

“What, no?” you say weakly. You look around; a lady at the next table is giving the three of you an odd look, but no one else is watching.

“Kurt, James is a nice guy,” Blaine tries to pacify his boyfriend (his _boyfriend!!_ ). You’re grateful, because it means Kurt lets up on the stabby eyes.

“I- just-” you trip over how to express your feelings. “How are you not… afraid?” You look behind them at the coffee shop full of people, full of potentially hate-filled, violent people, and when you look back at them even Kurt’s expression has softened.

“Why don’t we give you a ride back to town,” Blaine suggests, making it sound like you didn’t just speak to him for about the second time ever. “We could, talk,” he looks at Kurt for agreement.

Kurt’s staring at you in a weird way, and you’re a bit uncomfortable, but then he smiles. “What a great idea, Blaine,” he says, then gives you a smiles with teeth so white you have to blink twice. “Come on, James. Last one there’s Kim Kardashian’s next husband!” He practically skips out.

You glance around the coffee shop before you follow, and Blaine notices. “Hey,” he says with a sympathetic smile. “It’s okay. Come with us.” He pats your shoulder as you walk out the door; filled with an unexpected sense of hope, you don’t even look to see if anyone noticed.


End file.
